The Black Specter
by Villain84
Summary: Kokoa takes a walk through the woods just outside Yokai when she encounters something... dreadful. Rated T for death, minor language, and slightly suggestive themes. Kokoa Bashing. Oneshot. My 20th Story on this site!


One day, out in the forests of Yokai Academy, Yokoa was taking a walk. Her faithful companion, Ko the bat, hovered just above her head. She was still trying to think of a way she could beat Moka once and for all, and prove that she was stronger.

"I can't believe she beat me again!" She grunted. "I'll get her next time! I just know it! I'll figure something out!"

"I'm sure you will, Kokoa," Ko replied energetically. "You are really powerful. You can do anything if you set your mind to it!"

Though she did not show him, Kokoa smiled at the compliment. It made her feel proud.

Suddenly, she noticed that the air went colder and dryer. She looked up. A cloud had blocked out the sun, darkening the area in a much gloomier tone.

"Hmph, I didn't hear about rain the broadcast today..." Ko remarked.

A light breeze suddenly blew in, chilling Kokoa and giving her goosebumps for some reason. A few dry, orange and brown leaves blew along the ground. Kokoa looked closely at some of them, noticing a white rim on the edges. What was that? Ice? Already? In the middle of Autumn?

She suddenly noticed the presence of a shadow, and heard Ko squeak in fear.

"Uh, K-Kokoa?" He whimpered.

Kokoa's head snapped up and she looked straight ahead at the shadow. It was pretty much just that; a shadow. A pitch black cloak hovering just a few yards away, and approaching her.

Normally, at first glance, Kokoa would have laughed at the ridiculous costume, for it looked like a bed sheet, but this... thing had more than just the costume. His entire aura was dark and intimidating. The very air surrounding his cloak seemed to drip with darkness.

But she knew better than to show that she was scared at all.

"Ha! Very funny! You expect me to be scared of that?" She shouted at him mockingly.

He did not reply. He continued to slowly drift towards her, though Kokoa thought she heard him breathing heavily by now, like a dying animal. She also took a small sniff, noticing the wretched, swampy smell it seemed to emit, and crunched her nose in disgust.

"Cut it out, you creep!" She shouted again, more forcefully this time. "The jig is up! I'm not scared. Back off before I get mad!"

Still, the figure seemed to ignore her words.

"Uh, Kokoa..." Ko whimpered again, "Maybe we should get away from here."

"Alright, that's it!" Kokoa growled, ignoring her companion. "Let's go, Ko! Hammer form!"

"O-Okay," Ko stammered. He transformed into his spiked hammer form, and Kokoa grabbed him by the long handle.

"You asked for this, freakshow!" She bellowed as she charged at the specter. She leapt up into the air above him, and brought the massive head down.

And the specter caught it.

One gnarled, green hand gripped the handle just below the head as Kokoa fell down to the ground again.

She was stunned. Nobody had ever been so fast or so strong as to grab the hammer from her and hold it back. Nobody except her sister.

The specter brought up its free hand and gripped the handle at the other end.

"Hey, let go!" She tried to pull the hammer back. Her vampire strength made her strong, but the specter, to her surprise, was much stronger. He seemed as immovable as a vice in a concrete wall.

She wrestled against his grip, but he was stronger, and slowly, he pulled the hammer downward until it was a horizontal line. Her effort to resist his grip was ultimately futile.

Suddenly, she felt the hammer's metal become cold, as though it had been left out in the snow for a long time.

"AAAAHHH!" Ko screamed. "It's cold! Cold! Cold!"

Cold sweat dripped from Kokoa's cheek. This thing really was scarier and tougher than she thought. Still, she was not about to let this creep push her around.

"LET GO!" She commanded again. She took her fist and tried to punch him in his round head.

With lightning reflexes, he caught her wrist in his rough icy grip. The cold and tight grip burned her arm, made it feel numb, almost instantly.

"AHH!" She barked. "Get off of me!" She tried to jerk her hand free, but the spectre held it fast.

"Let me go!" She demanded. Her shouting came closer to pleading now. Her arm was burning as though it were on fire. She was terrified now.

She dropped the hammer with her free hand, and tried to use it to pull her other arm free.

Just then, she noticed the specter's ghastly head leaning in closer to hers. In her fear, she tried to back away, desperate to break free of the figure's grasp. She could feel her wrist slip few a inches, but he still held her tight.

She punched, she kicked, she squirmed, wriggled, tried to pry off his fingers. But it was all futile. Each blow she tried to land was blocked by the spectre's other arm.

As his head came closer and closer, Kokoa noticed a small hole that had been ripped in his cloak where his mouth must have been.

Her entire body, not just her arm now, but spread from there throughout her body, felt frozen.

She suddenly felt a strong tug from inside her body. She felt as though her face were about to be ripped off, along with her internal organs, as though there were strings attached to all of them. She noticed a thin red thread of mist suddenly leak out of her mouth.

The specter was letting out another ghastly breath that chilled the air even further if it were possible. It was slightly longer and deeper than his others. The red thread seemed to be pulled in through the hole in his cloak.

The thread continued to be sucked into the hole. Each passing second, Kokoa felt herself growing weaker, feeling less and less sensation in her body.

And also, her cheer. Her energetic attitude. Her happiest memories. They all seemed to be sucked away from her aswell.

The specter leaned in closer and closer to her face, his mouth coming closer to hers. The foul stench of rotting meat filled her nostrils.

At last, Kokoa could not contain her horror any longer. She blew her pride and dignity into the wind.

"No! Stop! Please! No!" She cried. Tears began to stream down her face.

But again, the specter payed her no ears. At last, the old damp cloth covering his lips met hers.

Kokoa felt nothing. She was left with nothing. She suddenly seemed to forget all of the happiest moments in her life.

Now, all she could remember was the horrors she had faced. The struggles her family had been through. Never being able to beat her sister. How lonely she felt when her sister had left her.

And as the specter pulled away from her, she felt the entire world turn dark.

* * *

Kokoa's body was found the next day by some wandering students from Yokai. A thin film of ice covered her stiff, cold body. On an expressionless face, her once-green eyes were open. Now, they were a dull, glassy green, almost pale.

The bat, Ko, was found huddled under a tree, wrapped in his wings, shivering, some ice covering him as well. He was whispering "So cold... so cold... so cold..."

* * *

**DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT IF YOU DON'T WANT THE TERROR TO LOOSE ITS EFFECT RIGHT AWAY**

**Author's Comments: Again, if you thought this was a good short horror story, and you were scared by it, reading these notes may suck out some seriousness. You have been warned!**

**Now, if you hadn't guessed already, the specter was a dementor from _Harry Potter_. I imagined what it would be like if they were at Yokai, attacking the students, or even if some of them _were_ students. They are awesome. They scared the crap out of me in the third movie!**

**Another thing, if it is not clear at this point, I REALLY hate Kokoa! I wrote this first as a drabble, intending to bash her up some. ****Oh, and did I mention that after he sucked out her soul, the dementor violated her body? That is, assuming they can do that?**

**Well, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. A review or two would be nice, please!**


End file.
